


we're never gonna quit it

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mrs Miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who better to fall in love than the table replier and the desk doodler? or, michael and calum fall in love which is the best and worst thing for ashton and luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're never gonna quit it

It was sickening really. Love. Michael wasn’t a bad person. He just hated love. Possibly because he had been single for the whole 16 years of his life without even a hint of someone fancying him. Some couples really drove him round the bend, for example, his two good friends.

 

Ashton and Luke had been together for 7 months now. Michael wasn’t sure what had been more annoying, the way the two danced around each other for weeks on end before dating or the amount of public affection they show now they were actually dating. Although Ashton was a good two years older than Luke, they had met through Michael and had been happily dating since.

 

“Good morning,” A voice shook Michael out of his grump. He saw Ashton was leaning against the locker beside Michael’s, a grin on his face. His hair was curlier than usual today and his normally hazel eyes were greener. Michael raised an eyebrow, “Where’s your dog? Oops… I meant Luke.” He snickered slightly whilst he said it as Ashton gave him a glare. It was sort of true; Luke followed Ashton everywhere like a puppy. “ _Luke_ is at a quick meeting with the math club,” Ashton muttered, leaning forward to punch Michael softly in the arm for sniggering at the math club part. “He’s smart, don’t laugh.” Ashton defended, like a good boyfriend. Which made Michael kind of disgusted.

 

“No Ash, he’s just a nerd,” Michael persisted further with the teasing, enjoying the pout that Ashton held. “I still don’t understand how you guys are dating. It’s like this giant cliché movie of how the nerd got the captain dude,” Michael snickered, rolling his eyes as he sorted out his books for the day. He couldn’t see the older boy, but he knew Ashton was slightly annoyed.

 

Before he could say anything else, footsteps were heard down the hallway and a slight crash into a locker, which of course, signalled that Luke was close by. Which meant soon there would be lots of kissing in front of a sobbing Michael.

 

Luke was rounding the corner, bag half slung over his shoulder as he called out a, “Hey guys!” Ashton immediately turned into a lovesick puppy as he waved, basically drooling. “Hi babe,” He murmured, voice dripping with affection, extending an arm toward his boyfriend as he came closer. Luke didn’t bother with a reply as he leaned in toward Ashton’s arm, happily craning down to press his lips to the older’s in a good morning kiss (that lasted way too long in Michael’s opinion).

 

Michael crinkled his nose. He coughed once throughout Ashton and Luke’s kiss; that was on the brink of a make out session if Michael didn’t act quickly. Michael desperately coughed again, louder this time but still, nothing. As soon as tongue got involved, Michael knew it was too late to save them (and himself). He sighed in defeat, as if the scenario was more dramatic than just his two friends making out.

 

The boy turned back toward his locker to fix his hair in the small mirror he’d put on the inside of the door. His hair was plain white this time; Ashton liked to tease him about looking like a snowman. He checked for any blemishes on his pale skin but was relieved to find none except the slight sunburn on his cheeks from the weekend’s activities.

 

Michael turned to check on his friends, disappointed to see they were still sucked into each other’s worlds (quite literally).

 

“Damn, they’re really going at it aren’t they?” An unfamiliar voice said, in a teasing tone. Even so, Michael still felt slightly defensive for his closest friends as he turned to face the person in a protective stance. His lips parted in awe instead.

 

The boy standing in front of him was quite tall, probably only a couple of inches shorter than Michael. He had tan skin; Michael guessed it was more natural than sun caused. He was wearing a band t-shirt with several holes in it and matching ripped skinny jeans which hugged his legs tight. His hair was jet black, apart from the yellow-blonde streak that cut through it. There was a Nikon camera hanging from a strap around his neck as well.

 

He was looking expectantly at Michael, as if waiting for a response whilst Michael drooled. “U-uhm yeah! Real annoying, if you ask me.” Michael muttered out, embarrassed at how shaky his voice sounded, staring down at his shoes awkwardly.

 

“It would be, but Ashton and Luke are too cute to really be mean to,” The boy stated which caused Michael’s eyebrows to rise in surprise. “You know them?” He asked curiously. Why had he never seen this boy before? He seemed slightly embarrassed at Michael’s question as he nodded shyly; Michael found it adorable.

 

“Everyone does, Ashton’s pretty popular. I’m tempted to snap a photo of them for ‘cutest couple’ in the yearbook. I’m Calum by the way,” He said after a moment, sticking his hand out for Michael to shake. Michael accepted the offer, cheeks slightly red from a blush instead of his sunburn as their hands touched in a firm shake.

 

They seemed to hold it for too long, distracted by each other’s presence before both their eyes widened comically, pulling away at once. “S-so! I guess I’ll see you around?” Calum squeaked out, his seemingly chill atmosphere from before replaced by shyness. Michael nodded, trying to seem cool and nonchalant, intrigued by this boy. Calum turned on his heel; beginning to walk away but Michael halted him halfway down the hall with a “Wait!”

 

The shorter boy turned to look at him expectantly and Michael dug the toe of his shoe against the polished floor before speaking, “I’m Michael.” Calum smiled slightly, pleased as he nodded his head, “Michael. Cool.” And with that, he had turned the corner.

 

“Who was that?” Luke asked in the background, confused as he questioned his boyfriend. “Dunno, don’t care. Kiss meee,” Ashton demanded, placing kisses over Luke’s chin and cheeks.

 

“He looks sorta stupid, though, we should snap him out of it before he embarrasses us,” Luke muttered back, meaning well as he crossed his arms, glancing over his smitten friend with curiosity. Ashton nodded subconsciously, “Yeah.”

 

===

 

If Michael had to listen to one more word of calculus, he was going to explode. There would be pieces of Michael all over the place and it wouldn’t be pretty. It would be pretty punkrock though - even Ashton would be impressed.

 

Throughout the lesson, Michael attempted to amuse himself, tapping his pen against the desk and doodling all over his notebook. Anything but listening to the teacher was fine by him.

 

He looked down at his desk, studying its surface. There was a bit of graffiti from previous students, probably bored to death by Mrs Miller’s drone of a voice as well. Michael got out his pen, scribbling out a boring ‘Hey’ on the surface of the desk, drawing a little smiley face along with it. He didn’t think anyone would read it, but he didn’t mind. Michael was no good at drawing, so he thought that would be okay.

 

===

 

Two days later on a Thursday afternoon, Michael was once again sat in calculus. The day had gone by slow, making the white haired boy grumpy and unapproachable. He really did try to listen to Mrs Miller, but her voice was just so _boring_. Deciding to check on the desk again, Michael noticed a new addition and smiled slightly.

 

‘Hey, shouldn’t you be listening in class?’

 

It was written in a messy scrawl underneath Michael’s original message. Immediately, Michael stopped his pen mid spin between his fingers to write back a reply. After a moment of thinking, he had written it down and was sitting back in his chair, pleased with himself.

 

‘Shouldn’t you?’ Was now added to the conversation. This was probably the coolest thing to happen to the white haired boy all month.

===

 

A couple lessons later, there were now a bunch of replies on the table conversation.

 

**Yeah, but I’m a rebel ya know.**

 

_Of course you are._

 

**I am!**

 

_Fight me then, big guy :P_

 

**Hey, I could be a girl.**

 

 _Okay then, fight me big_ _…_ _girl?_

 

**OMG! Are you calling me fat?!**

 

_Yes. ;)_

 

**Haha kidding bro, I’m a dude.**

 

_Fight me._

 

**I will.**

 

** Get a room guys … **

Michael crinkled his nose at the last response, obviously not from the original replier as the handwriting was much neater. He found himself looking forward to this conversation every calculus lesson now, which surprised him because hey. Who even looked forward to calculus?

 

He still wasn’t sure who was behind the messages, but Michael was hoping to find out soon. The white haired boy was too shy to ask the replier on the desk where everyone could see, but he didn’t know how else he would find out.

 

The bell rang overhead, signalling the end of school, which was definitely Michael’s favourite part of the day. He stood from his seat, packing his stuff up and into his bag before thanking Mrs Miller for the lesson and heading out.

 

He had felt lazy today, wearing some maroon sweatpants, a white t-shirt and a gray hoodie over top. Ashton had claimed he looked like a sleepy kitten. Michael was not impressed when Luke agreed with him.

 

As the boy walked, he remembered he had to be at the library today and groaned slightly. His history teacher, Mr Austin had set an essay to be due soon. It was strictly book only research, which meant Michael was in trouble as 1) He hated books and 2) He hated essays.

 

Speedily making for the library, Michael texted his mom about his plans at the same time, slowing his pace a little.

 

Soon enough, he was pushing past the library doors. Ah. The library. Their school’s library was pretty impressive; the carpet was dark red and there were shelves of books all around. Michael had always wanted to push one over to see if it reacted like dominoes.

 

Michael made his way to one of the empty study tables, tossing his bag onto a seat to claim it before disappearing behind shelves to delve in a search for books. 

 

He soon found himself near the back of the library where the books were coated with dust and the amount of people began to decrease. He heard muffled noises, suddenly curious as he turned to look around the corner and saw Ashton and Luke, caught up in a make-out session. Michael’s face twisted in immediate disgust, “Seriously guys? In the library?”

 

The two boys immediately broke apart, surprised at the interruption as they both flushed crimson. Luke had been pressed against the shelf, trapped by Ashton’s knee between his legs. Ashton was leaning close to the blonde boy, bottom lip bitten raw with his curls wild. Michael was not impressed.

 

“What are you doing here?” Ashton asked after clearing his throat awkwardly. Luke gently pushed his boyfriend away, straightening his clothes defensively underneath Michael’s judgemental gaze.

 

“I needed books for a history assignment… Do you guys need a camera to film your sex tape? Cause I know a guy,” Michael huffed sarcastically, taking this chance to tease his friends. No way he would let this go for a long, long time.

 

Luke blushed harder at this statement, hiding his face against the crook of Ashton’s neck. Michael saw Ashton circle his arm protectively around his boyfriend’s waist and Michael whined quietly, even stomping his foot, “Oh come on guys! Why do you always have to be so… In love?” Ashton smirked slightly; happy that Michael was now the one feeling bothered. “Don’t you have a paper to do, Mikey?” Luke points out and of course he would. Nerd.

 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend to do, Lukey?” Michael replied almost immediately, grinning at the comeback. “Yes, actually. If you don’t mind, excuse us.” Luke chirped happily enough, a cheeky glint in his eyes as he tugged on Ashton’s arm, pushing past Michael. “Gross, use protection. And lube. I don’t want Luke resembling a penguin even more with a limp.” He got a punch in the chest.

 

Again, Michael was left alone at the back of the library to browse through the books. He finally found a few that were actually related to his topic, pleased as he carried four large, dusted over books back to his study table. He was surprised to see another boy sitting there, surrounded by a tiny pile of homework by his side.

 

The white haired boy was happy to see it was actually Calum. He made a show of sitting down and getting his stuff ready around him, hoping to catch the boy’s attention but no, Calum just shrugged it off with an annoyed look on his face at the noise, not even bothering to look up.

 

Michael pouted. He stayed silent for a moment to check the other boy out. His hair lay flat today, a beanie covering over it. Michael thought he looked extra cuddly. He wore a fluffy jumper with the hood up and thick-rimmed glasses were sat on the edge of his nose.

 

“Hey,” Michael eventually greeted, satisfied as Calum _finally_ looked up. The younger boy’s eyes seemed to light up at the sight of Michael as he immediately set down his pen, “Hey! Been a while, Snow-White.” Michael giggled quietly at the nickname, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, “Snow-White?”

 

Calum nodded his head, as if the statement was obvious enough. “Yeah, because you have fair skin, red lips and your hair is like- white. It’s not related but it reminds me of Snow… Snow-White.” He rambled slightly, eyes constantly darting around to watch different parts of Michael’s face.

 

The older boy was shy under Calum’s gaze as he nodded approvingly, “Makes sense.” Calum nodded as well, relieved at Michael’s response. “So… What brings you to this great library?” Michael made sure his sentence was dripping with sarcasm, not wanting to seem like a nerd. Like Luke.

 

“I just came here to study I guess. Calculus homework.” Calum confessed, pulling a face at the subject of Calculus. Michael raised an eyebrow slightly, a spark of hope rising that Calum might be the desk replier.

 

“Oh? You take Calculus?”

 

“Yeah, it sucks. Mrs Miller’s voice is sooo boring.” Calum complained, earning a sympathetic smile on Michael’s behalf.

 

The two shared a quiet moment, not knowing what to say before Calum started to get back to work. Michael took this as a sign to begin doing his own assignment but was soon stopped again.

 

“Uhm Cal?” Calum looked up. “Do you happen to have some paper? I left my History book at home and… yeah. No paper.”

 

“Yeah don’t worry about it. Just tear a page out or something,” Calum said kindly as he passed Michael an orange notebook. Michael smiled his thanks as he grabbed it over the table, flipping through to a clear page. He stopped short.

 

He recognized the handwriting… It was the same as… “Oh my god,” Michael whispered quietly, delight sparking in his eyes as he looked up at Calum. “You’re the table replier!” He exclaimed happily, earning a couple of looks from students of different places in the library. Oops.

 

Calum looked startled, slightly confused, “Wait… You’re the desk doodler?” Michael couldn’t help but laugh quietly at the name Calum had come up for it. “Yeah, in Calculus right? That’s pretty cool, coincidental and all.” Michael was happy; he was starting to like Calum maybe. A little bit. A lot.

 

“Yeah, pretty much fate,” Calum grinned with his response, a tad shy.

 

“Destiny, maybe?”

 

Destiny it is.” Calum agreed and Michael couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. He didn’t mind.

 

===

 

“Oh god, here they come.” Ashton groaned slightly, referring to the two boys down the hall as he spoke to his boyfriend. Luke tensed, turning his head and indeed, Ashton’s warning was correct.

 

Coming down the hall, hand in hand were Michael and Calum, taking moments to look at each other affectionately. Ashton wanted to throw up. “They’re out-cuteing us, Luke!” The curly haired boy complained, nudging his nose against the dip of Luke’s collarbone. Michael and Calum were indeed beginning to out-cute Luke and Ashton.

 

“Hey guys,” Michael greeted chirpily (oh god Michael was beginning to be _happy_ in the mornings), letting go of Calum’s hand to open his locker. Immediately, Calum hugged an arm around Michael’s waist from behind, resting his chin on the now lilac haired boy’s shoulder.

 

Luke gagged. “You guys are gross.” Ashton complained at once, pressing a light kiss to Luke’s shoulder, seeking support. “Shut up, you’re just jealous ‘cuz we’re out-cuteing you guys.” Michael sniffed. He was buzzing with happiness, leaning back against his boyfriend.

 

After the library incident, the two became closer. Friends. Like Ashton and Luke, they danced around each other for weeks that turned into months until finally, Ashton had locked the two in Michael’s bedroom and refused to let them out until they were sorted.

 

Now, 4 months later and they were happily dating. Michael didn’t think so badly about love anymore, he finally had someone who fancied him. Not only fancied, but loved. He could feel it.

 

“That is so untrue, Luke and I will forever be the cutest,” Ashton objected, despite his previous complaints. Calum just smiled against the cloth of Michael’s shirt, amused by the common exchange of banter. “Shut up you three, we can all be cute.” Calum murmured, muffled by Michael’s shoulder as Ashton and Luke grumbled agreements.

 

“I’m cutest though, right?” Michael smiled slightly as he spoke, tone light and jokey. “Of course you are,” Calum promised, spinning Michael around and shutting his locker in the process. “Well… Why don’t you show me how cute I am?” Michael suggested, the metal of his locker pressing into his back. “As you wish, Snow-White.” Calum replied, not missing a beat as he leaned in to press his lips to Michael’s.

 

In the background, Ashton and Luke were stood with arms crossed and crinkled noses. “Oh god, they’re worse than us.” Luke sniffed, chewing on his lip. Ashton nodded though there was a knowing smile on his face. His best friend had found love. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKE THIS i've had this saved on my laptop for 9 months so i took it out and edited it for ya'll. make sure to leave kudos and comments as they make my day x 10 :)


End file.
